DxD (Team)
D×D is a team formed to combat Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Khaos Brigade. In the aftermath of Rizevim's death and the end of the Evil Dragon War, DxD has been reorganized into a peacekeeping force to defend the mythological world from those who would threaten the balance of the world such as Hades and the Alliance of Hell. Summary D×D was officially formed in Volume 16, after the impact left by the Qlippoth at the Vampire's territory, with Rizevim revealing all of his goals. The main purpose of this team is to prevent Rizevim from releasing 666 and pitting it against Great Red which could result in the end of the world. In Volume 17, while members of D×D were attending the open day for Sona Sitri's School, they are suddenly attacked by members of Qlippoth. They manage to protect the school along with the children and their families, but lost the floating city Agreas to Qlippoth. D×D helped defend the Heaven against the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 18. Although they were victorious in the fights against Qlippoth, the team was surprised at the fact that the attack happened for no reason and just because Heaven was close to the placePurgatory / "Hades" / Limbo where they got the fruits of wisdom and life. In Volume 19, D×D defeated the exorcists, led by two notable warriors: Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi, that rebelled against the Church. D×D manages to locate the stolen city Agreas, the base of Qlippoth in Volume 20, where began an invasion to take it back. In the end they manage to retrieve Agreas, defeat most of Qlippoth's members and finish Rizevim once and for all, but are then met with a reawakened Trihexa who begins to go on a world wide global rampage led by Apophis and Aži Dahāka with the Sephiroth Graal, followed by an armada of Evil Dragons and mass produced Scale Mails under their command. In Volume 21, in the last stand to stop the Khaos Brigade and Trihexa who has split into multiple bodies, Team D×D developed an army of various races and factions to finish off Trihexa and Qlippoth's army. When the war continued to drag on Azazel initiates his plan to seal all of Trihexa's bodies along with him and many of the other mythology leaders. In Volume 22, all of DxD members opted to participate in the newly announced Azazel Cup, with several teams being formed from members of DxD participated including the Rookies Four, Dulio Gesualdo leading the Brave Saints, Sun Wukong and his Journey to the West team, Cao Cao and his Hero Faction, Tobio Ikuse and his Slash/Dog Team, Vali Lucifer and members of his Vali Team as well as the newly promoted Issei Hyoudou and his team which initially consisted of members of his peerage. In Volume 24, DxD was investigated the circumstances of the Netherworld and why Thanatos' Grim Reaper forces were targeting Koneko Toujou and her sister Kuroka. During the Rating Game of "Team Rias Gremory" vs "Team White Dragon Emperor of Morning Star", Issei Hyodou and his peerage along with the combat remaining members of the Occult Research Club teamed up with Tobio Ikuse and his Slash/Dog team in order to protect the match that was being targeted by Thanatos and his Grim Reapers. The groups were divided into one group featuring Ouryuu Nakiri and Bova Tannin, another featuring members of Team Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth (Xenovia Quarta, Shidou Irina, Asia Argento, and Elmenhilde Karnstein), Bennia from the Sitri Peerage as well as members of Team Slash/Dog (Kouki Samejima, Natsume Minagawa and Lavinia Reni). Tobio Ikuse faced a Executive-class Grim Reaper and defeated it easily as he continued to fight against a group of a hundred Grim Reapers while leaving Thanatos to Issei Hyoudou. Thanatos was defeated by Issei Hyoudou's new breast technique Nyuutron Beam Cannon. In Volume 25, at the party in the Hyoudou Residence, Sun Wukong congratulated the members of DxD who made it to the final 16, saying that if there weren't any battle Gods, every member of DxD would be unstoppable. During the party, nearly every male member of DxD (Vali Lucifer, Sairarog Bael, Cao Cao, Dulio Gesualdo, Yuuto Kiba, Tobio Ikuse and Genshirou Saji) expressed their desire to fight against Issei Hyoudou in the tournament. Privileges and Purpose The group functions as an anti-terrorist cell to confront Khaos Brigade effectively. They are given permission to appear in any location where Qlippoth is in activity to confront them by the leaders of various mythologies. They are not intended to function as a mobile army and appear together at any given location, but to primarily send the nearest groups to confront Qlippoth when they do appear. Their role is also stated to be to protect Great Red, as Qlippoth's ultimate objective is to summon 666 to eliminate it. Finally, for the sake of confronting their adversaries both present and future, the group's training is supervised by Sun Wukong himself. Members Initial Members Reserve Members Former Members References Category:Groups Category:DxD